Natsu no Ojousan
by Eien no Kaze
Summary: A series of one shot for the girls aka Ann, Tomoka and Sakuno, the pairings will be ? x the girl.
1. Treasure

Chapter 1: Treasure. This is write for Tachibana's birthday!   
Pairings: FujiAnn, slight MomoAnn and KamiAnn.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, ok?

0000000000

_Ring ring... ring ring... _

The phone in the Tachibana house rung as Tachibana Kippai came out from his room and answered the phone, "Hello, this is Tachibana resident."

"**_Tachibana?" _**a soft and feminine voice spoke from the other side of the phone, it sounds familiar to Tachibana, after some moment of thinking who the voices belongs to, he finally realize whom the voices belongs to.

"Fuji? Why are you calling at this time?" indeed, it was 11 in the night, most of those good students and kids had already gone to bed, but Fuji is not really a good student, therefore he don't have to sleep at this time. And he wanted to know how did Fuji got his phone number.

"Onii-chan, who's on the phone?" Tachibana's younger sister, Ann came out off the bathroom after taking a bath.

"It's Fuji," Tachibana reply his sister and asks the tensai why he called them this late.

"_**I called for Ann-chan, could you let her listen to the phone?" **_

"It's for you." he handed Ann the phone and Ann went into her room to answer the phone. Now Tachibana understands why Fuji have their phone number, why do he called this late.

0000000000

A few days later, Tachibana and Ann had a date, in the street tennis court. And for some reason, Momoshiro of Seigaku, Kamio, Shinji and the Fuji brothers were there too.

"Tachibana-san!" those from Fudomine greeted.

"Are you guys having a match?" Ann said excitedly.

"Hn, Kamio and Ibu pair go against me and Fuji no otoutou pair." Momoshiro reply while Yuuta in the background shouting "It's not Fuji no otoutou! It's Fuji Yuuta! Fuji Yuuta!"

the match soon starts as Tachibana being the ref, Fuji and Ann were sitting on a bench near by watching the match, or chatting about someone unrelated to tennis.

The match soon ends with the score 6 – 4, Kamio-Ibu pair as Momoshiro was not paying attention to the game but on Fuji and Ann, although Kamio was doing the same thing too...

Both Kamio and Momoshiro quickly went towards Ann, "Did you see that, Ann-chan? I won that Momoshiro!"

"That's only because I wasn't paying attention! If not you won't win me, right, Tachibana imouto?"

"Hey! It was your fault that you wasn't paying attention, you should be paying full attention during a match!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Ann called out, she was annoyed by the yelling match between Momoshiro and Kamio, she couldn't chat with Fuji because of that.

"But this guy!..."

"Both of you..." Fuji cuts in and both Momoshiro and Kamio felt a dark aura, a very dark aura coming out from Fuji towards them, and Fuji's eye were opened. "We're talking and it's rude to distract us when we're talking, understood?" Fuji said in a cold and threatening tone.

"Hai..." both Kamio and Momoshiro said in union.

Fuji then stood up and turn to Tachibana, "Tachibana, you won't mind if I lend Ann-chan for a while ne?"

"Hn." Tachibana reply.

"Thank you, I'll return her before 8pm." with that, Fuji and Ann left hand in hand.

"Oi..." Kamio said to Momoshiro in a unbelievable tone, "they are holding hands..."

"It can't be... Fuji-sempai and Tachibana imouto? It can't be..."

"Hn... we must be imagining things... it can't be... Ann-chan will be mine!"

"What? No! Tachibana imouto is mine!"

"No, mine!"

"No, she's mine!"

"No way she will be your's, she's mine!"

"Mine!"

Tachibana Kippei watches the two of them yelling at each other for his sister, and it makes him wonder that is it something good that his sister is popular?


	2. Sushi

Write for 30 kisses.

Theme: #18 – say ahh

Pairing: Kirihara/Sakuno.

"Mou... Akaya-kun!"

"Don't be shy, Sakuno-chan."

"De-demo..."

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was blushing hard at what her boyfriend, Kirihara Akaya was doing. He was holding onto a sushi, trying to feed her the sushi in a sushi restaurant named Kawamura Sushi. Why are they in Tokyo and not Kanagawa? Because Kirihara Akaya, the junior ace of Rikkai was unexpectedly a caring boyfriend. He knew that Sakuno will be released late in school because of Girls Tennis Club so he went all the way (or sleep all the way) to Seigaku to eat dinner with her, and that place happen to be Kawamura Sushi.

"Don't be shy, Sakuno-chan, say ahh..."

There was no way she could refuse when she saw those hopeful eyes of Akaya's... (because of the fact that Akaya learned some tricks from Niou) "Ahh..." she finally give in the open her mouth to eat that sushi Akaya feeds her.

But something unfortunates happened. The door of Kawamura Sushi opened and appears the Seigaku regulars. "Rikkai no Kirihara..." they said with shock. Who would have thought of Kirihara will be in Tokyo with their coach's granddaughter in one of the regular's shop.

"Seigaku-san," Akaya smirk, "Maa... betsuni. Just spending some time with my girl, ne Sakuno-chan." he turn his eye from Seigaku to Sakuno, then took in the last piece of sushi.

"WHAT?" Most of the Seigaku yelled except for Fuji, who do nothing; Inui, busying taking notes and Tezuka, emotionless.

"Hn, Sakuno-chan is mine." he smirk before getting up from his seat and lean in to Sakuno for a quick kiss, "Gotta go, see ya next time, Sakuno-chan." and he went away, ignoring those eye widen (for some only) Seigaku regulars.

In the back, Sakuno thought, she really should stop Akaya from doing this anymore, not like her saying works anyway.


	3. Tsukiyo No Shita De

Name: Tsukiyo No Shita De  
Pairing: OshitarixAnn  
Disclaimer: I don't own this...

0000000000

Wondering around the corridor of the Sembatsu Camp in the night, Tachibana Ann wonder if she had done the right thing, causing the junior ace of Rikkai Dai to fall from the staircase. Walking down the stairs on her way back to her room, she wonder why did she ran away, she did not push him, Kirihara Akaya falls himself.

"Why are you here at this time?" A voice asked her, she look up and saw the source of the voices, Oshitari Yuushi.

"Why are you here then, Oshitari-san?" Ann ask back. Both of them wants to know why is the person in front of them not in their room but out around the corridor since it was about 10 in the night.

"I asked first."

"Nothing... I'm just on my way back. And you?"

"Why are you nervous?" he question, not bothering to answer Ann's question. After all, he knew that the girl in front of him had a better reason for not in her room this late.

"I'm not nervous!" she snapped, "if you don't want to answer my question, that's fine!" and she stomp away, but Oishitari grabbed her arms as she pass by him. "I didn't know that you're this hot tempered," he whispered into Ann's ears, "I'm just self-training..."

"Fine, let go of my..." her word was cut off as she felt someone's lips on hers, her eye widen, not knowing what to do as she subconsciously responded to the kiss, until Oshitari broke this kiss and whispered, "Such a pity that you're wearing pants, I don't get to see your legs..." with that, he let go of her arm and went back to his room, a smirk never leave his face.

Ann just stood at the spot, watching Oshitari disappear round the corner before registering what happened.

Oshitari Yuushi kissed her, Tachibana Ann. And she responded to it.

"Stop thinking about it, Tachibana Ann!" she said to herself, wanting to stop the thoughts of them kissing and continues to walk back to her room, but somewhere in her mind, she was thinking, _'Maybe I should try wearing skirt?'_

Owari._  
_


	4. Running Away

Title: Running Away   
Pairing: Kirihara/Sakuno  
30 kisses theme: #1

Kirihara Akaya had been avoiding Ryuuzaki Sakuno for days. Whenever he saw Sakuno on whatever place, he would always find an excuse and ran away. On that day, he met Sakuno again on the street.

"Kirihara-san!" Sakuno greeted, she was happy to see the Junior Ace, but some parts in her heart was worrying that Akaya would ran away again. "Hn…" Akaya greets back but immediately to Sakuno's disappointed, Akaya did not even look at her, she wanted him to look at her! Look into her eyes! But he immediately finds another lame excuse and ran away again from her. But he doesn't know that this action of his had broke Sakuno's heart once again.

0000000000

Yanagi Renji, the data man who knows almost everything was curious, why would that Kirihara Akaya, the one that wasn't afraid was anything running away from a little girl who countless times? Even his data didn't tell him much about it. His data only told him that that Ryuuzaki Sakuno was somehow special in his kohai's heart, other than that, he doesn't know anything.

That day, Yanagi asked him the question, but Akaya snapped, "I wasn't avoiding her!" with that, he walks away as quick as possible. He doesn't want to know it, he doesn't want to know the reason why is he, the Kirihara Akaya, afraid or Ryuzaki Sakuno. But he knew, somewhere in his mind, he knew the answer:

Because he had a crush on her… but that was only a crush, the feelings will go away as long as he forgets about her. After all, the feeling he had for her isn't love.


	5. Why

Title: Why  
Pairing: Ann/Shinji  
Disclaimer: I don't own this.

A/N: Oh my... writing Shinji's mumbling was really hard... or easy? Since I have a habit of talking to myself... I guess it's kinda easy. Oh, By the way, please read Shinji's mumbling since it was really kinda important.

0000000000

Kamio Akira was singing a song on his way to his school, Fudomine Chuu. He was in a happy mood, a very happy mood and he saw his best friend, Ibu Shinji in front of him. He walks up to him.

"Morning, Shinji."

"Morning... what happen?" Shinji asks.

"I had a date with Ann-chan yesterday!" Kamio said happily.

"Yesterday... isn't yesterday your birthday? So that's why you tell our team that you're not going to celebrate your birthday with them, you have a date with Ann-chan... but why does Ann-chan have a date with you? It's your birthday doesn't mean that she will have a date with you..." his mumble was cut off as Kamio place his hand on his shoulder, telling him that their going to be late for school if Shinji don't stop his mumbling.

But somewhere in Shinji's heart, he wasn't very happy about it.

0000000000

During lunch time, unlike other time where Shinji always have his lunch with his best friend Kamio in the cafeteria , today he was having his lunch on the roof, alone. As Shinji was quietly eating his food, the door of the roof opened and appears a girl with honey-brown hair.

"Ibu-kun? Why are you here today?" Tachibana Ann asks, this was her usual eating place and rarely have people around here during lunch time, "You eat with Kamio in the cafeteria most of the time."

"Ann-chan? Betsuni, for some reason I just don't want to see his face."

"Er? Doushite? Aren't you guys best friends?"

"I dunno. By the way, I heard you have a date with Akira, why do you have a date with him? Even if it was his birthday you shouldn't have a date with him too, he may misunderstood that you wanted to go out with him, or maybe you really wanted to go out with him. But why? Why would you want to go out with Akira?..." his mumbling was cut off by Ann.

"Ibu-kun... does this bothers you?"

"Why would this bothers me? It's not like I liked Akira anyway, I mean I do like him but not the kind of like that lovers have, it was just a kind of like that best friends have. Then why am I angry? Wait, I'm not angry, why should I be angry? Or is it jealous? But why would I be jealous? It's not like I liked Akira in a way that lovers should have..." his mumbling was cut off by Ann again as she decide that Shinji had talk too much.

"I did not go out with him, we had a date because it was his birthday and the birthday present he want was having a date with me, that's why we had a date yesterday."

"So that's why both of you had a date... but why would Akira wanted a date with you? Unless he got a crush on you, but having a crush on you doesn't mean that he would ask you for a date. And why do my heart hurts when I heard that You had a date with Akira? It's not like I had a crush on you too, or maybe I do have a crush on you, but why? That must be wrong, why would I have a crush on Ann-chan?..."

Ann decides that she really needs to stop Shinji from continue mumbling because he was beginning to say things that she doesn't want to hear from him, but the normal couldn't stop him, she had tried just now but he starts to mumbling again. So this time, she's gonna try something different, but useful.

"Ne, _Shinji-kun_," Ann started, and caught Shinji's attention since Ann had changed the 'Ibu-kun' to 'Shinji-kun', Shinji face her and Ann caught him off guard so she quickly leaned in and lock their lips.

Silence.

Great, this was what she wants, after a few second, she broke the kiss and went towards the door, "We should go now, Shinji-kun, or we might be late for class." and she opens the door and walk down the stairs, leaving Shinji whom too shock from the kiss and was unable to speak alone on the roof.

Oh dear, Ann thought, a sudden kiss will not only usually shut a female's mouth up, it will also shut a male's mouth from talking too much too.


	6. We will meet soon

Title: We will meet soon  
Pairing: Kirihara/Sakuno  
Disclaimer :As if I own this...

Niou Masaharu was the trickster was Rikkai, only others got tricked by him, he has never got tricked before, until now... finally he got tricked by his dear 'lovely' teammates named Marui Bunta and Kirihara Akaya. And now, he has to tell those two kids (or act like kids although Bunta is the oldest in Rikkai) a story...

"Oi, are you done thinking?"

"Sempai, we don't wanna get late for practice."

"Fine!" Niou snapped, and an idea pop up in his mind. "I'll tell you a story..."

0000000000

Once upon a time, there was two big kingdom in this planet, Seigaku and Rikkai. Seigaku and Rikkai had always got a good relationship between each other. King Fuji of Rikkai and King Yukimura of Rikkai were very good friends too. One day, King Fuji send his daughter, the ten years old Princess Sakuno to Rikkai to study with Prince Akaya, the son of Yukimura, he was only a year older than her.

"Sakuno-chan!" the twelve years old Marui Bunta called out in one of those corridor of Rikkai. Bunta was the knight of Sakuno, Yukimura had ordered him to protect Sakuno. "Sakuno-chan, lets go out and play!" he grin cheeky.

"Eh? But lesson is starting soon..."

"Even the Akaya didn't go for lesson, he was playing!"

"Eh? Even Akaya-kun?"

"Yeah, lets go join him!" he holds onto Sakuno's hand and run out towards their playground to join Akaya.

The three of them, Bunta, Akaya and Sakuno were very good friends. But both Bunta and Akaya hold a crush on Sakuno while Sakuno love Akaya. This continued for seven years until Sanada, the general of Rikkai took over the kingdom after Yukimura is dead of a disease. Sanada send Sakuno back to Seigaku because he hated the new king of Seigaku, King Ryoma. Ryoma was Sakuno's brother, he becomes to king after Fuji gone missing.

Soon, a war started between these two Kingdoms.

"Princess Sakuno!" Oishi Shuichirou, the nanny of Sakuno dash into Sakuno's room. "The war has ended! Seigaku won!"

"Really!" Sakuno said happily before remembering something. "How about Akaya-kun and Bun-chan?" she ask her nanny.

"The Prince..." Oishi said slowly, turning his gaze to the floor, he doesn't know how to tell the princess about the true. "Both... both of them were dead... their corpse were in the castle of Rikkai..." he then slowly turn back his gaze to Sakuno, only to find her stood there quietly. Her mind was no longer on her nanny or anything, just both of them, Akaya and Bunta.

A few days later, Sakuno went to the castle of Rikkai to see the corpse of them. But she could find Akaya, he was in his room. And the corpse of Bunta was gone. In Akaya's room, Sakuno look at the corpse, it looks so peaceful, as if he was not dead, but asleep.

"Akaya-kun..." Sakuno walks towards him, and leaned in to kiss on the lips, "we will meet soon... very soon..."

That night, Princess Sakuno suicided...

0000000000

"Story end." Niou announce to the two now shock teammates of his.

"Why are we in the story!" Bunta yelled to him, "and dead!" he don't want to die, even if it was only a story, no one would want to die.

"And why is Rikkai falled by Seigaku!" Akaya said angrily to Niou, only to find him missing, "where is Niou-sempai?"

Looking at the time, Bunta suddenly yelled, "We're late for practice!"


	7. Stubborn

Title: Stubborn  
Pairing: Kirihara/Sakuno

Most of the people who knows Ryuzaki Sakuno knows that she was a shy girl that don't really dare to talk out what it is in her mind when it comes to someone that she don't really know. But for those who are really close to her, the knew that Sakuno could be very stubborn at times. And on the day where Sakuno had a flu, Kirihara Akaya gets to know her stubborn side.

"Oi, Sakuno." Akaya opened the door of his girlfriend's bedroom and walk towards Sakuno who are sitting on her bed. "Here's your medicine." he said as he place the glass of water and some pills on the table. "Sakuno?" he asked as Sakuno did not respond.

"...yatta."

"Eh? What you don't wanna?"

"Take those pills out of here." she said, looking away from him.

"huh? What's wrong with you?" Akaya asked, he have not seen Sakuno acting like that before, not even once.

"Nothing, just take those things out of here."

"Oi... you must eat these if you wanted to get well." that was true, and Sakuno knows that. But if getting well means eating medicine, she would rather be ill as she hated medicine.

"Geez..." seeing Sakuno still refuse to eat the medicine, he sighed and put those pills into his mouth, and pour in some of the waters into his mouth too. And feeds Sakuno her medicine personally by mouth. Of cause Sakuno can't refuse when Akaya planted his lips on hers. Only after a few more seconds after Sakuno had forced to eat those medicine Akaya let go of her.

"Akaya-kun!" Sakuno's face was already red as a tomato, and Akaya was still grinning cheeky at her, that makes her angry. How could he still grinning after forcing her to eat that thing?

Noticing Sakuno's frown, Akaya's grin turn into a smirk as he lean in and whisper into her ears, "What? Unhappy about it?" getting not responds, he continued, "Maybe another one would make you happy then..." he then gave Sakuno another kiss, a deeper one.


	8. I wanted you to be happy

"Shishido-san? Where is your… cap?" Ryuuzaki Sakuno asked, curiousity lingered in her voice when she noticed the absence of the cap which Shishido always have with him. They were in the park where they are supposed to meet their tutor for History.

"Geez… my mom had thrown it away, thinking that it was garbage." Shishido replied angrily, "Anyway stop talking about it, and let's get going."

"Hai." Sakuno nodded in agreement.

0000000000

The next morning, Shishido had gone over to Sakuno's for tutoring. The cap was still absent from his head, and Sakuno was not used to Shishido not wearing a cap. "Gomen, Shishido-san, I need to go and buy something!" With that said, she ran out of her house heading towards the direction of the street.

After a few moments, Sakuno came back looking red in the face and panting. Upon closer inspection, Shishido noticed there are some wounds on her knees. "Sakuno! Are you alright?"

"Hai… daijoubu…" she smiles weakly before pulling out something blue from behind. It was a blue cap. "Here! This is for you… I accidentally fell, when I was on my way to buy another one."

"This is… for me?" Finding it unbelievable, that a weak girl like her will went through so much trouble for him, he smiled in response as he thanked Sakuno for the cap. "Arigatou…"

"Iie, I'm doing this for myself…" Sakuno said, and then added softly. "Because I wanted to see you happy…" she said so softly, that Shishido had to get closer to Sakuno just to hear it.

Without realizing what he'd done, his body had reacted on its own and went forward to pull Sakuno in for a hug. "Sankyuu… Sakuno." He said.


	9. Cap

There was something Shishido Ryou treasured more so than Tennis or that long hair of his that he had cut away. And that thing he treasured most was his cap, that blue cap he was always wearing as it was gave by his beloved. And yet, he'd lost it.

He panicked, having no idea of what to do until he recalled. The last time he remembered himself wearing that cap was at the street tennis court. Now he was at the street tennis court that Atobe fancy himself visiting, and had always made it a point to bring along the regulars with him. It was at that place, where Shishido saw a certain Fudomine girl, Tachibana Ann. He recalled that the last time he remembered wearing the cap was at the court, that girl was there too. Maybe she has seen it around? Hence he walked up to her, but he didn't know that someone had seen him walking towards Ann.

Oshitari Yuushi was looking at them, even when Gakuto had tried to catch his attention, by calling him. He could only respond half-heartedly as all his attention was focused on them, Shishido Ryou and Tachibana Ann. He didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling of having his teammate talking to his girlfriend. Yet he's aware that Ann would loved to see him being 'Jealous' because that would indicates that he'd really loved her.

Having seen enough of this episode, he went up to the two. Just before he was able to say anything, Shishido's phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello… oh…it's you." Shishido smiled. "Yes? Huh? The cap is with you? Yeah, sure, I'll be there!" then he hung up. Turning towards Ann, he said. "I found it. Thanks, anyway!" With that, he rushed away heading over to the place where his cap was, leaving Oshitari and Ann behind.

"What's wrong with him?" Oshitari asked.

"Nothing, he'd just lost his beloved cap."

"And what does it have to do with you?"

"He thought I would know where it was," she said, looking up at Oshitari strangely. Arching an eyebrow skeptically, she asked. "Are you jealous, Yuushi-kun?"

"Yeah, So what if I am? What can you do? I do have a right to be jealous, after all." he smirked.

"Hmm… let's see, how about a date?"

"Sure, I love having date."


	10. Chocolate

"Help me, Tomo-chan!" Ryuuzaki Sakuno cried out desperately to her best friend. "I… I…" Words failed her as she stared at the mess she had created in the kitchen.

"Sakuno…" Tomoka sighed. Staring at the mess, she said. "Even if it was Valentine day, that doesn't mean that you must make him a chocolate. There are always shops around which sells delicious and beautiful looking chocolate, you could always buy him one. Besides, you aren't gifted in the fields of cooking either."

That was true to a certain extent; Sakuno may look like someone who is good in housework, which she was. But when it comes down to cooking, her family and friends would stay away from her.

"Demo… I would really want to make one for him…" she said as she lowered her head to hide the blush, that is slowly creeping up her face. Tomoka smiled, her best friend had finally found someone good for her and that make her happy, as she was like an older sister who's always protecting Sakuno from bullies. "Well then… I'll try my best to help you, Sakuno!"

0000000000

Sakuno waited nervously in the park for Ohtori Choutarou, the birthday boy to appear. It seems that Ohtori's birthday fell on the same day as Valentine, that's why Sakuno had wanted to cook for him. She waited for a few more minutes, before she heard the sounds of footsteps running towards her direction. "Gomen Sakuno, practice ended late today."

"It's alright, Ohtori-kun." Sakuno smiled. "Ano…"

"Hai, Sakuno?"

"Etto…" Holding out the box of chocolate she had made with the help from Tomoka nervously. She handed it over to him, blushing furiously as she greeted the birthday boy. "Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine Day, Ohtori-kun!"

"Eh?" Ohtori blinked, before reaching for the Chocolate shyly. "Arigatou… Sakuno." He thanked Sakuno gratefully. A blush spreading over his cheeks as he did so.


	11. Forgive

Shishido Ryou was very annoyed. How dare _the_ Tachibana Ann be late for their first date? They were planning to catch a movie that night, and after an hour of waiting outside the theatre, Ann still did not show up. Being an hour late was humanely impossible. Atobe had warned him that women would usually be late for her date, mainly because they wanted to become something beautiful for their date. And so, because of that reason, Shishido should just be grateful and forgive Ann for her lateness.

However, it was unfortunate that Shishido Ryou does not, and _will not_, listen to others, not even Atobe the Almighty himself. Ann was late, and not just late, but late for an hour, and being late for an hour meant you had no responsibility, and having no responsibility meant you didn't care for others, and not caring meant you should just roll over and die.

His thoughts were sliced by a familiar voice.

"Shishido-kun, sorry be being late." Ann greeted behind him. Shishido was about to demand her reason for her tardiness, but words found themselves silenced as he studied her. Shishido blushed. Ann looked different from what she usually was. She was extremely cute, her attire completely changed. Atobe was right after all…well, he was right just this once. Maybe Ann did care about what Shishido thought about her, and hence dressed this way just to impressed him.

He did not plan to forgive her quite so soon for being so late, but those feelings began to vaporize, and his anger slowly diminishing to the point he never knew he could reach.


	12. Different

"When I'm older, I want to be Ryoma-kun's wife!"

She could still remember that being her wish when she was at the age of 13 - to be together with Ryoma-kun forever; taking care of him when he's sick, cook him every meal and bore him a child. But dreams were still dreams; they didn't come true.

Everything was different now, she no longer longs for the prince of tennis, since she had found herself someone better. They got married 3 years ago and she had to admit for the past 3 years, it was the happiest time in her life.

"Sakuno, what are you cooking?" her husband asked, hugging her from behind.

"Your favorite Spicy Ramen, _Syusuke._"


	13. Name

Atobe Keigo headed towards the vending machine. Normally he wouldn't drink juice from the vending machine, let alone head towards it. But today was different, because Seigaku's cocky freshman's cheerleader was there buying juice.

Atobe had always been noticing the girl since she first shouted something bad about him during his match with Ryoma, but that did not make him dislike her. He even found her interesting.

Just as the cheerleader was about to head back after buying what she wanted, Atobe blocked her path.

"You're the monkey king from Hyotei!" the girl shouted loudly to him, causing everyone in that area to turn their attention to her, but she simply ignored them. "What are you doing?"

"Hey you, what's your name?"

She blinked. The mighty Atobe Keigo was asking for her name? She could not believe it, and does not want to, either. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because Ore-sama wants to know. And even if you don't tell me, I still have my ways to find out." He smirked at the girl's face, which was filled with shock and anger.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Ore-sama doesn't threaten people."

"Fine! Osakada Tomoka!" and with that, she ran back to where her friend was, not caring to look back to see that smirk on Atobe's face.


	14. Smirk

In the eyes of those fan girls, the tensai Oshitari Yuushi was not only famous for his tennis skill, but also for his charming smirk. That smirk of his had captured (almost) all girls' heart, including those that already had a boyfriend. And Oshitari was very proud of it.

Until one day, he met Tachibana Ann, the only girl who wasn't charmed by his smirk. Since that day onwards, Oshitari decided that he would chase her, since she was an interesting character.

Yet, no matter how he'd tried, Ann still doesn't seem to fall for him. Instead, he'd realized that; the more time he spends with her, all the more he found himself falling for her.

'_Maa… one day you're be mine, Ann-chan.' _


	15. Lemme eat, PLEASE!

Two days have gone by, since Sakuno stopped baking him cakes. Marui Bunta was currently suffering from not having his beloved 'Sakuno homemade cake'. Yet, still he refuses to visit a Dentist, just like all kids; he was afraid of visiting the Dentist.

"Sakuno-chan!" Bunta cried out, "Just one bite, please?" Somehow Bunta was surprise when Sakuno gave her cakes to the others but not him; despite those puppy eyes he'd been directing at her. "Mou! Sakuno-chan, what should I do in order for you to give me my cake?"

"Visit a Dentist." Sakuno answered, not caring if Bunta was pouting, almost crying.

"No! Not this! I can do anything for you but this!"

"Bun-chan, this is for your own good." Having uttering those words, Sakuno simply walk away to join her friends for lunch.

After another two days, Bunta finally could take it no longer and went to the dentist, just for the sake of Sakuno's homemade cake.


	16. Indebt

A/N: This is requested by wildcomets, a KiriAnn. If she didn't request it, I'll never write a KiriAnn... so enjoy.

----------

Kirihara was a devil in disguise.

This was something only Tachibana Ann knows.

Because if he wasn't one, then she won't have to suffer, she won't have those funny feelings for him.

Every thing started that night in the Jr. Sembatsu camp…

----------

That night, after Kirihara had done self-training, on his way back to his room, Ann stopped him. She was there to question about what Kirihara was doing. But she didn't expect Kirihara to insult her brother for being weak. Of course Kirihara was wrong, if Tachibana had played him seriously, Kirihara would be the one that was injured, not him.

Kirihara doesn't understand anything, and he dare to insult her brother, that makes Ann so angry that she couldn't help but went up to slap him. But fortunately Kirihara dodged it easily, but he didn't expect that Ann would fell down the stairs.

Without thinking, Kirihara pulled her to save her from falling. In exchange, Kirihara was the one who fell.

----------

The next day morning, Ann went to him, to ask him the reason for saving her.

"Heh, the reason for saving you?" Kirihara smirked devilishly to her, "And I thought you're smart enough to know the reason."

"You!" Ann was about to respond just before she felt something upon her lips. The kiss tasted like cotton candy, so sweet, so soft that she wanted more. She was disappointed that the next second, Kirihara broke it.

"I want you to be my servant." He whispered into the now blushing Ann's ears, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Don't forget you're indebt to me."

"That kiss had paid off everything."

"Hey…" Kirihara went nearer to her ears, his lips brushing her ears, "If I didn't save you, you would have fell and got seriously injured. You won't want your dear brother to be worried, right? And that kiss was just part of your job as a servant." Ann could hear him grinning.

"… Fine." Ann gave in, although she doesn't want to admit, but she loved the feeling of Kirihara touching her.

"Good girl…" the next moment, Ann found Kirihara's lips onto hers again, but this time, it was deeper.


	17. Missing You

A/N: Again, this is requested by my dear vorspiel-chan, it's the sequel of 'Indebt'. I'm using the song 'Myself' from Fullmoon wo Sagashite, I love this song, it's good for character death.

WARNING: OOC, Character death.

----------

Kirihara sat on his bed, staring at the CD in his hand. It was Ann's favorite song, but Kirihara hadn't listen to it, not even once. He'd wanted to listen to this song with her so much, but he simply can't, because the chance had been lost forever.

Wiping away the tears from his eyes, he places the CD into the CD player and pressed the 'play' button. The song Ann love the most started to play.

_Why, oh why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much_

The female singer started to sing. Immediately, Kirihara understood the reason of why his girlfriend had loved this song so much.

_Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything_

_A place just a little ways away--That was where I was_

Past memories flooded through his mind as the song plays on, he could still remember the time where he'd saved her from falling off the stairs, to their first kiss and how they'd started.

_"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered_

_Were the two of us really alike?_

_And I decided then I would protect you_

And for the first time in his life, Kirihara cried. The thoughts being unable to stay with Ann had made him cried.

_Why can't I turn them to memories?_

_You're too far, too near for me to reach_

_The more I tell myself "I will forget"_

The larger you loom in my thoughts 

"Forget about me…" he whispered to no one in particular, "I'm already _dead_… You've to let go and find someone else that could protect you. But before you find him, I'll definitely stay by your side…"

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad_

_Just what it was that supported me so much?_

I realize it now from afar 

Unknown to Kirihara, Ann was listening to the same song as well. She was lying in a pool of blood, the wound on her wrist continues to bleed, but a smile could be seen on her face. _'We'll meet soon… Akaya.'_

_Why do I love you so much?_

It's so easy I just can't answer 

Owari.


	18. I'll For you

A/N: Another fic for dear vorspiel-chan.

Warning: OOC

Pairings: Inui/Saku, Kiri/Ann, and some Kiri/Saku.

----------

"One tablespoon of honey…" said the data man as he added honey into a green material that looks like liquid. Right after he'd added the honey, the 'liquid' like material changed it's colour into colourless; just like water.

"All done!" A devilish smirk appeared on Inui's face, making him looks like some evil wizard that are making potions to poison some princess, with the only exception that he wasn't someone from those fairytales. "Now, the only thing left was her hair…" mumbled Inui as he pours those liquid into a bottle with the label 'Love Potion'.

----------

Ryuzaki Sakuno was sitting on one of those seats in the street tennis court, watching a couple playing tennis, _again_. Ever since Sakuno knew about the relationship between the Rikkai ace and the sister of Tachibana, she had been doing this every week, knowing that the couple will be there playing tennis. Although her heart hurts each time while watching the couple, she still wanted to do that.

As Sakuno was watching the couple, she didn't notice someone walking towards her, until she felt a hand touching her hair. Turning her head to the side, she saw that the person who was touching her hair was her sempai, Inui Sadaharu.

"There's something on your hair." Inui answered the question playing in Sakuno's mind.

"Arigatou, Inui-sempai." Sakuno thanked him and turn her head back to watch the couple, not realizing what Inui was doing. Inui was putting some of her hair into a bottle, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Here, have a drink." Inui said as he handed the bottle to Sakuno. Sakuno, having been oblivious to the danger of taking drinks from Inui, drank it.

Owari.


	19. Click

'Click' 

Using his quick reflex, Kirihara Akaya looked back to see if anyone was there. But no, there wasn't anyone in the park other than his girlfriend and himself. Letting out a sigh, he turns back to the front and found his girlfriend eyeing him with worry.

"Did you hear those noises again, Akaya-kun?"

"Hn" Kirihara replied with annoyance, he had been hearing those annoying 'clicking' noises since he went to pick Sakuno up from her house that morning. Despite the fact that it was 3 hours later, he could still hear those noises. Kirihara swear if he'd ever found out who's the one making those noises, he's going to make that person regret.

----------

The next morning as Kirihara walks into the changing room of Rikkai, he saw some of his seniors smirking towards him. Kirihara hated those smirks that his seniors have on their face, because it simply means that they were going to tease him.

"Look what I found, Aka-chan." The trickster smirked as he took some photos out from his pocket. Immediately, Kirihara's could felt his eyes widening. The photo that Niou held in his hands, was none other than the photo of his date with Sakuno, the day prior. Now, Kirihara finally knows what those 'Clicking' noises were; it was none other than the 'click' sound coming from the camera, when someone was taking their pictures.

"Isn't it interesting?" his red-haired sempai join in, "I never knew that you have such a lovely girlfriend, Akaya."

Kirihara looked around, wishing for the others to save him, but no, they aren't. Jackal was looking at him with sympathy; Yanagi was mumbling something about his data; Yukimura was smiling to him; Yagyuu was just… Yagyuu; and his vice captain was just changing his clothes, trying hard not to scold them while he was changing.

Kirihara sighed; his sempai is going to give him hell today.


	20. Stalk

It was lunchtime in Seigaku, and a certain tensai was wandering around the school looking for a girl with pigtails. He'd just gotten a call from Tachibana Kippei, the captain of Fudomine tennis team. Tachibana wanted him to follow his sister secretly, because Ann had been going back home around midnight for the past few weeks, and no matter how their family members question her, she refuses to say a single thing. That makes Tachibana very worried, hence he decided to approach Fuji for help.

After some time, Fuji finally spotted the distinctive long pigtails of Sakuno's under the sakura tree; she was eating her lunch alone since Tomoka wasn't at school that day. Walking up to her, he greeted her.

"Fuji-sempai?" Sakuno quickly stood up and bowed, "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Sakuno-chan." Fuji smiled at his kohai, "Ne Sakuno-chan, do you think you could you do me a favor?"

Sakuno blinked. The tensai of Seigaku, Fuji Syusuke, was actually asking her to do him a favor; she couldn't, and didn't want to believe it. After all, Fuji was not only famous for his tennis skills, but also his sadistic personality, hence, whatever things Fuji wanted her to do, will not be something good. Sakuno was tempted to reject it, but upon remembering Fuji's sadistic personality, she doesn't dare to reject. Who knows what will Fuji do to her if she refuses?

"Hai… Fuji-sempai…" she agreed, feeling nervous.

"That's great," Fuji gave her a friendly smile, "You know Ann-chan?"

"Tachibana-san?" she was surprise to hear her name.

"Aa… do you think you could help me follow her secretly, without her realizing?"

"Eh? Secretly?" Sakuno was stunned, unsure of why Fuji had wanted her to do something like /that. /

"In other words, I want you to stalk her." Sakuno's eyes widen at what Fuji had just said, that causes her to wonder with mild curiousity. How could Fuji still smile that friendly smile when he just asked her to stalk someone?

----------

Sakuno sighed and look at her watch for the fifth time in the hour. Fuji had told her to meet him around Fudomine Junior high school an hour ago, but after an hour, she still hasn't caught sight of the tensai. That makes her wonder, if Fuji was just making fun of her?

"Sorry!" she could heard someone apologizing behind her, turning herself to face the person, she expected to see the tensai, but no, the person she saw wasn't the tensai of Seigaku, instead it was the Junior Ace of Rikkai, Kirihara Akaya.

"Kirihara-san?"

"Fuji-san asked me to come…" Kirihara sighed, "He said that he needs to deal with a purple thing…" he sighed again remembering that dangerous smile on Fuji's face, why did he agree to help anyway? It wasn't like he was afraid of him.

"So… what do we have to do?" he asked the shorter girl.

"To… to stalk Tachibana-san…" Sakuno replied softly, her voice was so soft that Kirihara almost had problem hearing it.

"Stalk Tachibana-san? Heh… that's interesting." Kirihara smirked before a question come across his mind, "Wait… which Tachibana are you talking about?"

"Tachibana Ann."

"Tachibana's sister…" he mumbled before catching the sight of her walking out of the school. Quickly, both of them went up to follow her, but still keep a distance behind her.

Soon after 5 minutes of walk, they saw Ann went into the park. Ann smiled at the sight of a bespectacled guy sitting on a bench, and went up to greet him.

"Oshitari-san?" Sakuno and Kirihara couldn't believe their eyes, the person Tachibana Ann was meeting was the tensai of Hyotei, Oshitari Yuushi. What surprised them the most was that soon they walked away holding hands.

----------

Sakuno yawned, it was already 11pm and the couple still doesn't seem to show signs of heading home. Kirihara and she had been following them the whole day, watching some movie that's way too romantic for them at the movie theater, drinking some drinks in the café, and other activities that young lovers are doing nowadays. Not that Sakuno dislike it, in fact, she enjoyed it _a lot_.

Watching Oshitari and Ann walked into the street tennis court makes both of them wondered if Oshitari and Ann were going to play tennis at such late a time. Kirihara and Sakuno went closer to watch them, although it was quite dark and there are some distances between them, they could still see what the couple was doing, Oshitari and Ann were making out under the tree. Both Kirihara and Sakuno went beet-red, not wanting to know what will happened next, they ran away from the tennis court as fast as they could.

Outside the tennis court, both of them were trying to clear their mind when Sakuno heard Kirihara's voice.

"So… what are we gonna do next?"

"Eh? I think we could go back now…" she responded.

"Aa… I'll walk you home." Kirihara said suddenly, causing Sakuno to blush more. "It's dangerous for a girl to be out at this time."

"Hai…" Sakuno mumbled and lower her head to hide her blush, "Arigatou, _Akaya-kun_…"

Owari.


	21. Shashin

Title: Shashin  
Pairing: Niou Masaharu/Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Theme: 30 nights #34 – It's hard not to love you  
A/N: A Niou's birthday fic, even though an angst fic is never something good for birthday. The song I'm using is from Taka-san's album, track 8 – Shashin. Means Photograph, The Lyrics is taken from xenium.

_**Song lyrics  
**Niou's thought_

----------

Opening the door to his bedroom, the silver haired man, Niou Masaharu pick up the phone that was placed in the corner of his room, and dialled a number. Calling her. Niou had been calling her for the past few days and this will be the last time he'll call her as it was his 28th birthday and he wanted to hear her voice just once more. But if the person he had been calling, Sakuno, still refused to answer his call, he will give up on her, and everything.

_Ring… ring… ring…._

He waited patiently for her to answer the call, but after a minute of waiting, what he got wasn't the voice of Sakuno, instead it was a message, a message he had been receiving for many days, telling him that the person he was calling for could not answer the phone.

Sighing with disappointment, he closed the door to his room behind him and went towards his study, a place where he usually used for writing his work. As a composer, he needed creative ideas for his work and his study was a place where he could write well in.

Sitting in his seat in the study, he took out a blank paper to write on. The song he was going to write will be written for her only; it was a present for her, an apology for breaking into her life, her and her husband's life. And it will be a letter for her, a letter full of his feelings and their memories.

----------

_**"If I disappear now,  
perhaps you will cry for me?"  
I know I'm talking nonsense, but...**_

_I know that I have caused a lot of trouble to you and your husband. I know that you're married and I shouldn't love you, but I can't control myself from these feelings. _

_**Ever since that happy summer day, your dazzling smile  
I cannot go on alone**  
_

_That summer when we first met was the happiest moment of my life. At that time when you're not married to him and I still haven't went to Singapore for my studies.  
I regretted leaving for Singapore, for no matter how much I tried, I couldn't forget about you._

**_nee, no matter how I try to put it to words  
could I express all my feelings to you?  
Without turning back again  
I try and ask you who is smiling_**

_By the time I came back from Singapore, it was too late. You have already married him. I know my love for you won't be allowed anymore, but I couldn't care less about it. My love for you is so strong that I wouldn't even bother it; all I wanted was the smile on your face to be mine. I wanted you to smile for me, just for me._

**_Following the road on which we came together  
I search for traces of you  
it's miserable, I know, but..._**

**_"This is my favorite place" you said  
from this place onwards, I cannot move on alone_**

_Ever since the day you left me, I've been wondering around many places; places that we used to go when we're still young. My mind was filled by memories of our past, so much that even if I wanted to stop thinking of you, I couldn't._

**_nee, no matter what dream I paint  
is there no way for us to see the same scenery again?  
I cannot go back again  
the rusting bench taught me that_**

_I always dreamed for our relationship to get back to what it used to be, but I knew clearly that what I hoped for was just a dream, there is no way we could get back to what we used to be again.  
But, even though I've told myself over and over again, I just simply couldn't forget about you._

**_nee, no matter what I was like  
can you not let go of my hand_**

**_I want to ask for the answer  
from you who is smiling in the picture_**

_I wanted to know, if I had not left you for my studies, would you still be by my side, holding my hand like you used to? I want to know the answer. Will you be smiling for me like what you did in that old picture of we had? _

----------

By the time Niou finished his song for his beloved Sakuno, the sky had already darkened. Folding the piece of paper he had been working on to fit it into the envelope, he went out of his house for the last time. To send the letter he had wrote for her, and then, Sakuno will never saw him again. As by the time Sakuno received the letter, Niou Masaharu had already left this world, the world that would only cause him to suffer from his memories of his love.


End file.
